Immortality
by KlaineGleekFanGirl
Summary: set after City of Fallen Angels. SPOILERS! Camille offers Alec something in return for her protection.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: takes place right after City of Fallen Angels. Kinda has spoilers for it. Alec meets with Camille and she offers him something in return for protection.**

**Immortality**

**Chapter 1**

Alec Lightwood was walking home from Magnus's house. His mind drifted back two weeks before when Camille had escaped. Where was she now? When would they find her? And what would happen if and when they did?

The sound of footsteps made him stop. He turned around and saw a vampire watching him.

"My mistresss wishes to see you," the man said curtly.

"What does Camille want from me?" Alec snapped. From past experiences he'd learned not to trust her.

"She didn't say. She only said for you to meet with her," the man replied.

Alec hesitated. He knew this wasn't a good idea, but he couldn't help it. If she was going to offer him immortality...

"Fine, I'll go and see what she wants," he sighed. It wasn't like he had anything better to do anyway.

"Ah, Alexander Lightwood. A pleasure to see your face once again." Camille said as he walked in.

"Yeah, whatever. Tell me what you want. If I'm in agreement, then fine. If not, I turn you in to the Clave. Clear?"

"It's not like I expected anymore from you, Alexander," she replied almost sadly.

He crossed his arms and glared at her. "Well?"

"I need your help, Alexander."

"Why mine? There are plenty of others."

"Because Magnus trusts you, and I never ask anyone a favor unless Magnus trusts them."

Alec sighed. "What is it you want?"

"I need you to protect me. Keep me safe. I can't go out anymore without risking the chance of being seen. But if you come by and bring me blood...believe me I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't important."

"You really don't want to be caught," Alec noted.

She shook her head.

"What do I get in return?"

"Immortality. You can be young forever. You can be Magnus's forever."

Alec considered it. On one hand, it seemed a fairly nice deal. But on the other, he didn't want to be a vampire forever.

"That 'other way' of yours was just a trick to get me to cut you free wasn't it?"

"Clever, Alexander. Yes, I had to say something."

"So, becoming a vampire is the only way?"

"Of course. Unless you want to ask Magnus-"

"No!" Alec shouted, and then checked himself. "I know what he'd say."

"Then, this is your only other option. Take it or leave it, Alexander."

There was a long moment of silence, and then,

"I'll do it."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have 1 review...wonderful...lol next chapter, in which Magnus starts seeing a change in Alec.**

**Chapter 2**

"Alec, darling, you look tired," Magnus said worriedly.

"I've been a little under the weather recently," Alec said.

"Well you do look tired. Have you been sleeping at all?" Magnus asked.

"No. It's just a little cold. I've still been hunting down Demons and killing them."

"Alexander Lightwood! You need to rest right now!" Magnus gasped, leading his boyfriend over to the couch. "How could you do this to yourself, Alexander? Do you want anything to eat?"

"A bit of blood would be nice," Alec muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Magnus's cat-eyes widened.

"Nothing. Not hungry," Alec said, quickly covering up his mistake.

Magnus's eyes narrowed in suspision.

"Are you sure you're allright, Alexander?" he asked.

"Of course, now stop worrying about me." Alec replied, looking nervous.

That was when Magnus noticed the spidery veins creeping along his boyfriend's forehead. Had they always been like that? Something was wrong, and he was going to find out.

"Magnus, I never remembered you looking so...good," Alec said.

Why did that make Magnus feel uneasy? It was a compliment, not an insult.

"Thank you, darling," he said, smirking. He leaned in close and kissed Alec passionately.

Alec moaned, pulling him closer. He hadn't been this close to blood in three days. He could drink right now from Magnus, and no one would ever-

"NO!" he screamed, pushing Magnus away.

"Alec-"

"I'm sorry! Magnus, I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry for what?"

"I nearly drank from you!" and then Alec gasped, turning away. Magnus would hate him now that he knew.

"Alec, you're a _vampire?_ Who did this to you? Tell me!"

"I can't tell you who, Magnus I'm sorry. I-I've got to go!" he said, and hurried out the door before Magnus could get a word in edgewise.

Magnus cursed under his breath. Alec was _immortal? _This was bad, really bad. Who had done this to his Alec? Simon, Raphael, or-

"CAMILLE BELCOURT! DAN YOU CAMILLE! YOU CHANGED HIM! Oh, when I get my hands on her-" he growled. Alec had accepted immortality in order to be with him forever.

"Manipulative little bitch!" he snarled, and began to take it out on any old glasses of wine that he happened to own.

**A/N: Poor Alec..POOR MAGNUS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry guys! I've been exremely busy..but I have returned! and I'm posting a new malec story in a couple minutes, once I update my other stories.**

**Chapter 3**

Alec was shaking. He'd nearly drank from Magnus. He sniffed, tears fell out of his eyes. If he'd bitten Magnus, the warlock would've died.

"I'm a monster!" Alec sobbed, looking up at Camille.

"What did you do?" she asked, glaring at him.

"I nearly drank from Magnus! I could've killed him! You turned me into a monster!"

"You did _what? _Foolish boy!" she screeched at him. "That's it! I forbid you to go anywhere near Magnus! It's clear that you can't control your lust!"

"You only turned me three days ago! I can't help it!" Alec pleaded; he couldn't bear the thought of never seeing Magnus.

"What do you expect me to do about it?" Camille snapped.

"Teach me how to control it!" Alec begged.

Camille thought for a long time, and then, "Very well, but for the time being you must not see Magnus until you've controlled the blood lust."  
>Alec nodded glumly. It was for the best.<p>

Magnus growled in frustration. It had been 5 days since Alec had even bothered to talk to him, and now he was getting Alec's voicemail again.

"Alec, I don't hate you for being immortal. I just need you to call me and let me know you're ok. Please? I need you, Alexander." Magnus hung up.

"Does he _ever _stop calling you?" Camille frowned.

"He's worried about me! Please let me call him at least!"

Camille sighed, "Oh very well," she handed Alec his phone and he dialed Magnus's number.

Magnus's phone rang. When he checked speed dial he quickly answered.

"Alec? Baby? Where the hell are you? Why haven't you answered your phone? Baby, are you ok? I'm so sorry about the other night! I don't care if you're immortal! I just need to know if you're allright!"

"Woah, Magnus, chill! I'm fine. I-I've been...busy," Alec lied.

"No you haven't. Why didn't you return my calls?" Magnus asked worriedly.

"Camille," Alec whispered guiltily.

"What about her?" Magnus asked.

"She turned me into a vampire. After she found out I nearly drank from you, she forced me to stay away from you until I got the blood lust under control. I'm so sorry, Magnus," Alec sobbed.

"Shh, it's allright, love," Magnus whispered soothingly. Inside he could feel nothing but rage. Camille was doing this on purpose.

"I've got to go, Magnus, I need to hunt. I love you," Alec said, and then he hung up.

"I'll kill her ifb it's the last thing I do!" Magnus growled.


	4. Very Important AN!

**Very Important A/N! I'm posting this on every one of my stories, on my profile, and on my RP. I'll also be sending it out to all of my inboxers. I'm changing my screen name! That's right. I will no longer be Isabel M. My new username will be KlaineGleekFanGirl That's all.)**


End file.
